Digimon Frontier: The True Spirit
by AnimePup1599
Summary: A group of children are summoned to the world of Digimon. They gain the spirits of the legenday warriors and fight to defend the Digital World. They must unravel the mysteries and perhaps learn some things about themselves along the way. And, perhaps little buds of romance might bloom too, that is, if they got over their stubborness and were...more true to their feelings. OCx?
1. Welcome To The Digital World

Animepup: Hey guy! This is going to be a little fanfic I'm going to be working on. This will be a side story thing, so I might not update as much. I'm gunno try and focus on the other fanfics I"m working on with MangaluverJC. Since jc doesn't know this anime, I'm probably gunno work on this story alone, maybe. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

**I do not own anything except for my OC Amano Yuki**

* * *

"Oi! Mitsu~ Slow down!" I scramble after my golden retriever as she runs down the street. I finally manage to get a hold of her leash again and I lead her back towards home. She kept whining and glancing back at a house, I think the sign said "Minamoto" on it. I wonder if they have a dog, they probably do if Mitsu is making such a big fuss about it. As soon as we get home, my little sister runs up to greet us.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Ai jumps into my arms while I'm trying to unhook Mitsu's leash.

"Onee-chan! You promised to take me to the amusment park! You promised! When can we go? I can't wait!"

"Woah woah, slow down there princess. I still have to prepare dinner today, so how about we go tomorrow?" I gently put her back onto the ground.

"OK!" She immediately runs off to inform grandma. I finally manage to unclip Mitsu's leash, and she bounds off to chew on her dog bone.

"Obaa-chan! Ai! I'm going to go buy some groceries, ok?" I quickly go to my room to grab my cell and wallet. Just as I locked the door, my cellphone rang. Apparently, I got a text message.

"Would you like to start? Or not?" I read.

"Hm…. This seems interesting… sure, why not?" I clicked yes.

"Amano Yuki-san. The game to decide your future has started." Huh? Why is there a voice coming from my phone? How do they know my name? I look at the screen again, this time it said "Please take the train from Jiyugaoka Station to Shibuya at 17:45". I checked the time, it was 17:25. To decide my future huh… I guess I have some time to spare. I head towards the station. I managed to get on the train just in time, but then I got another text message. "Please switch trains to the subway from Shibuya Station at 18:00" Oh my god… Before I could freak out about not enough time, some kid with goggles beat me to it. There was also a guy wearing a bandana who looked at his phone at the same time as me… weird.

As the train stopped at Shibuya, bandana boy and goggles kid both got off. I decided to follow bandana boy because he seemed to know what he was doing (and I tend to get lost easily… SHHHHH!) I followed him into the elevator, and just as the doors were about to close, goggles kid jumped in at the last minute.

"Did you guys get this message too?" Goggles kid asked as he was rubbing his head after he banged it on the railing because he jumped into the elevator just as the doors were about to close. Bandana boy just ignored him and I was about to answer when the elevator suddenly speed up and continued going down even after the lowest level. I grabbed onto the railing, holding on for dear life and started to panic a little.

"H-how far are we going?!" Goggles kid looked out the window. Once the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, I saw what looked like hundreds of kids and a dozen trains. Don't tell me all these people were called here like we were.

"This is the final choice. Will you get on? Or will you leave?" My phone asked. I decided to get on, but then the trains started to leave. I panicked and ran towards the first one a I saw, a blue train. I started sprinting, and just as I thought I wouldn't make it, someone offered their hand to me so I grabbed it and hopped on.

"Th-thanks!" I panted, trying to catch my breath. I looked up at my "savior" and surprisingly, it was bandana boy.

'Hm." Was his reply, then he walked over, sat down and stared out the window. Hmph, antisocial much? I picked a seat across from him and gazed outside for a while. There was no one else on the train but us, and it was dead silent.

"Um, hey. Thanks again for helping me earlier. I'm Amano Yuki, what's your name?" I tried to break the silence, but apparently it didn't work because there was no reaction from him. I sighed and turned to took out the window again.

"Kouji."

"What?"

"Minamoto Kouji." Hm, so he did hear me after all. Wait… Minamoto? Where do I remember this name from…?

"Hey, Kouji-AH!" The train lurched violently and I was thrown off my seat. I thought I was going to hit the floor, but I ended up landing on top of Kouji instead. My face started burning up and I was just about to apologize when an image flashed over Kouji, it looked like some sort of… armored warrior. I'm not sure if it was really there, or if it was a figment of my imagination. But judging from Kouji's expression, I'm guessing that he also saw an image of some sort.

"… Would you mind getting off me?"

'Oh, sorry!" I scrambled to my feet and brushed my clothes off. Suddenly, my phone lit up, kind of dissintegrated and in its place was some sort of blue-pink gadget thing.

"This is your Digivice. Welcome to the Digital World, home to the Digimon." My Digivice spoke. What in the world is going on! What did I get myself into…?

"This is-" Kouji gazed out the window. The train has just left a tunnel and I see a completely different world compared to the one I just left. We got off the train, and then our Digivices spoke again.

"Search for the Spirits and collect them."

"Spirits?" I asked.

"Minamoto Kouji-kun, Amano Yuki-san. All these mysteries surrounding you will be solved one day."

"How do you know my name? Just who are you? Why did you call me to this world?" Kouji questioned the voice, but there was no reply. "What do you want from me?" He seemed to be getting really pissed… Then, my Digivice suddenly lit up and a map thing popped up.

"Kouji?" I tried to get his attention, he turned around and glared at me.

"Ok dude, chill. I'm probably more confused than you are right now. But anyways, look at this." I showed him the flashing dot on the Digivice. He glanced at it for a second and turned to leave.

'You coming?" He glanced back at me. I nodded in reply. I wonder if goggles kid is here too.

-AFTER-A-LOT-OF-WALKING-

We were walking through this area with a bunch of metal thingies when 2 boys ran by. One of them was this chubby guy wearing blue and the other one is younger and was wearing an orange cap.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"It's none of our business." Kouji just shrugs and continues to follow the blinking dot. After walking for a couple more minutes, we reached our destination, or so the Digivice says. The map disappeared, and we were in the middle of a forest. I noticed a metal stairway a couple feet in front of us.

"Come on." Kouji led the way down the stairs.

"Um… are you sure we should go into creepy holes in the wall?"

"I didn't come all this way to play it safe. Is there something in here?" He asked, I just shrugged in reply. Just as we kicked open a rusty metal gate that lead to a giant room, there was people screaming for help. It was those boys again, but this time they were being chased and attacked by white-fluffy-ball-like creatures.

"Cut it out!" Without hesitating, we slid down a pole and landed right next to the mass of white creatures. Kouji broke a metal pole in two, and tossed me one.

'Hope you're ready."

"I was born ready." I took a fighting stance, and that was when the white things attacked. I have to say, I'm really glad that I took martial arts, the white things were EVERYWHERE! I stopped thinking and just let instinct kick in. I blocked out all the attacks with the pole, which sent all the white fluffy creatures flying in the other direction.

"Who are they?!" I heard a child's voice.

"I don't know, but they are really strong!" Hm, that must be the chubby kid. After I hit the last one into the wall, I noticed that there was a pile of them on Kouji. Before I could help, one white thing flew out from the top of the pile. Seconds later, the rest of them followed, smashing into the walls. Huh, Kouji's pretty good. He smirked and glanced at me, watching me twirl the pole after beating all the puff balls. Then, one white puff ball crashed down and landed right in front of us.

"You bastards! I'll melt you!" Unfortunately for us, the fight hasn't ended just yet. The puff ball was surrounded by a blue light, then it transformed into this giant pile of mud with eyes.

"Raremon, undead Digimon. His muscled are muddy and rotten. His special attack is the extremely smelly Sludge." A male voice explained on my Digivice.

"AHHHH!" The other boys screamed. Oh my god, this thing smells terrible! I cursed and charged at the thing, Raremon, with Kouji close behind me. It started shooting green sludge bombs at us, so well… we ran. The sludge created giant holes in the ground and the walls.

"Watch out!" I dodged a ball of sludge, grabbed the boy with the orange hat and pulled him out of the way. I noticed a couple more people enter the room, one of them was goggle boy, so I left the child with them.

'Damn it!" I was pulled out of the way just as a sludge ball was shot at me, missing me by an inch.

"Thanks Kouji, but now I owe you again."

"Whatever, save the talking for later." Kouji stepped in front of me, but Raremon backed us onto the edge of a hole. I slip and lose my footing, almost falling into the hole, but Kouji grabs my arm and pulls me back up.

"Go to hell!" The Digimon was closing in on us… Suddenly, goggles kid yelled and a flash of light lit up the room for a second. He had transformed into a creature similar to the others, but slightly more human. He charged at the mud creature, which caused it to shoot even more sludge bombs everywhere.

"This is your chance! Get away from here!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he was surrounded by light again and changed back into goggles kid.

"Huh? I changed back?" He seemed kind of confused. All the green sludge created even more holes in the walls, so now there were beams of light everywhere.

'Watch out!" Goggles boy pushed me out away from the sludge, but this made Kouji fall into the hole in the ground.

"Dammit!" Goggles kid cursed.

"Kouji!" I yelled out his name. Suddenly, a beam of light shines down the hole that Kouji fell into, then miraculously, all the light in the room gathers into the hole. Then one giant stream of light shines from the hole, and with it, came out another Digimon, similar to the one goggles boy transformed into earlier.

"Was it like that for me too?" Goggles kid asked in awe.

"Mhmm!" The younger kid replied enthusiastically. I just stared, in awe and in shock as well.

"It's another legendary warrior! Wolfmon, the warrior of Light!" I followed the voice and saw the chubby kid, a blond girl and two Digimon, one looks like a yellow rabbit and the other was… a white one, which was the one that spoke. I looked back at Kouji/Wolfmon.

"Licht Sieger!" Wolfmon ran at Raremon, blocking all the sludge with his light sword and drove the weapon into the Digimon, defeating it. Once again, a blue light surrounds Raremon, but this time there was just one stream of it.

"Soul that squirms in darkness... The holy light will purify you!" Wolfmon took out his Digivice. "DigiCode Scan!" He drew the blue light, apparently called DigiCode, into his Digivice which I guess means he "scanned" the Digimon. Once all the DigiCode was gone, Raremon turned into a little white egg and flew away. I heard a girl say something in a foreign language, I think it was Italian? Wolfmon turned back into Kouji, and he landed on the ground, panting. Goggles kid and I rushed up to him.

"Are you ok? Sorry about earlier." Goggles boy reached out to help him up.

"Don't touch me." Kouji snapped, causing goggles boy to step back. "I hate it when strangers touch me. Still, I'll thank you for helping me out. I'll return the favor for sure."

"I'm not asking you to" Goggles kid replied. Kouji turned around and the boys glared at each other for a while.

"Thank you for saving me earlier! I'm Tomoki by the way!" I looked down at the younger child.

"No problem, make sure to be careful in the future." I smiled at him.

"Hi! You were pretty awesome out there!" The blond girl spoke up, "I'm Orimoto Izumi. This is Bokomon and Neemon." She gestured to the two Digimon beside her.

"And I'm Shibayama Junpei." The chubby kid said.

"Amano Yuki." I turned to the boys, who were still glaring at each other, Kouji spoke up first.

"I'm Minamoto Kouji, and you?" Goggles boy didn't reply. "How can I repay the favor if I don't know your name?"

"It's Kanbara Takuya"

"Takuya, huh?" Kouji turns to leave. "See ya."

"Bye bye." I waved at them and followed Kouji. Man, this place smells like dead fish, I can't wait to get out and into the fresh air. Once we finally got out, we rested and took a break. Kouji sat down in the roots of a tree, while I climbed up the tree and chilled in the branches. I've always like sitting up in trees and just gazing at the scenery. It's pleasant and calm, perfect for thinking, and so much has happened recently that I definitely need to sort out my thoughts. We gazed at the clear blue sky, watching white marshmallow like Digimon fly in the sky.

"I evolved into a Digimon…" Kouji mumbled to himself. "This is getting pretty interesting."

"… Yeah."

**TBC**

* * *

Animepup: And... I'm gunno end it there! Oh and for all you people who read our fanfic for Ouran Highschool Host Club, we will update 2 chapters today! Woohoo! Because I finally decided to get off my couch and start writing again... hehe...

jc: and if any of you people are curious as to what Yuki looks like, scroll up this page, click on animepup's name, scroll down past all the random shiz on our profile then you'll find our OC descriptions

animepup: well, thx for telling the readers jc!

jc: *yawn* sure, ok

animepup:... anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! please PM us or review if you have any comments or constructive critisism

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	2. Deput of Mizumon

animepup: hey guys! I have finally decided to get my lazy ass working again and wrote this chapter! yeah~ Anyways, jc?

jc: *snoring*

animepup: -.-" I don't own anything except for Yuki and her spirit evolutions! ROLL STORY!

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"I'm Minamoto Kouji, and you?" Goggles boy didn't reply. "How can I repay the favor if I don't know your name?"_

_"It's Kanbara Takuya"_

_"Takuya, huh?" Kouji turns to leave. "See ya."_

_"Bye bye." I waved at them and followed Kouji. Man, this place smells like dead fish, I can't wait to get out and into the fresh air. Once we finally got out, we rested and took a break. Kouji sat down in the roots of a tree, while I climbed up the tree and chilled in the branches. I've always like sitting up in trees and just gazing at the scenery. It's pleasant and calm, perfect for thinking, and so much has happened recently that I definitely need to sort out my thoughts. We gazed at the clear blue sky, watching white marshmallow like Digimon fly in the sky._

_"I evolved into a Digimon…" Kouji mumbled to himself. "This is getting pretty interesting."_

_"… Yeah."_

* * *

I felt the wind blow around me and twirl my ponytail, I'm still just as confused about this world as I was when I first arrived. But hey, at least I'm not alone, right? I glanced over at Kouji beside me.

"The Digital World wind…" Kouji looks up at the sky.

"Feels great doesn't it?" I comment, he just gives me a strange look then turns to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"….." But this boy is even more confusing than the Digital World…

**-A LOT OF WALKING THROUGH THE FOREST LATER-**

I notice a pink thing zip by, and then suddenly, I felt a force crash into my leg.

"Wha-" I look down…It was that pink thingy I just saw!

"I-I'm sorry!" It apologizes, while rubbing its beak. My Digivice flashed.

"Piyomon. A rookie bird type Digimon. It is an extremely curious Digimon, but watch out for its sharp Pecking Attack." My Digivice explained.

"Hey, you alright? My name is Yuki." I bend down to reach its eye level. It resembled a small pink bird. "Why were you running around so frantically? Did something happen?"

"O-our village is being attacked! One of my friends evolved today… we were all so happy for her! But then she went crazy and started shooting fire balls everywhere in our village! I-I was se-sent to find help… Please! I'm begging you! Please come and help us!" She then started sobbing, my heart broke.

"Hey, it will be ok! We'll help you… somehow!" I glance hopefully at Kouji.

"I'm sure they can solve this on their own. And how do you expect to help them? You don't even have a spirit." My anger flared at his comment, it's like he's saying I'm incapable of accomplishing anything... It was like he was implying that I would be useless... It reminded me of that one time...

**_Flash Back_**

_"Oh, you pitiful little fool! You can't do ANYTHING! You're useless! You can't protect your poor little sister and no one is even willing to help you! Because, you know what? Those "friends" of yours don't even consider you a friend, they just pity you! Everyone who is nice to you just simply feels sorry for you! But your little innocent act isn't gunno fool us! We're gunno pay you back for making us look bad!"_

**_Flash Back End_**

"Well, then you can go ahead! I'm going with Piyomon, whether you like it or not! Come on, Piyomon, let's go to your village." I stomp off with a confused Piyomon, leaving a shocked Kouji behind.

Kouji's POV

What? Why did she storm off like that? God… I'd forgotten how sensitive girls were… Ugh, this is why girls are so bothersome!

Back To Yuki's POV

That idiot! Just because I don't have my spirit doesn't mean I'm useless! I continued grumbling in my heard as Piyomon lead me to her village.

"We're here!" I was stunned, flames consumed everything! I could feel the waves of heat prickling my skin and the ashes and smoke burned my eyes. And amidst all the chaos, there stood a giant phoenix-like bird.

"Birdramon. A giant bird type Digimon. They evolve from Piyomon and attacks with flames. Only those with a good heart can touch Birdramon without getting burned." Explains my Digivice.

"Birdramon! Please stop this! We're begging you! Birdramon!" Many other Piyomon were gathered around Birdramon. I bent down and whispered to the Piyomon beside me,

"I'll lead Birdramon away from the village while you guys try to distinguish the fire, ok?" She nods in response. I unclipped the chain that was around my belt, and ran towards Birdramon.

In order to get its attention I whistled, loudly. It turned its scarlet gaze onto me and… charged. I quickly ducked behind a boulder. I rolled just as its talon smashed the rock. It turned to me again. Then, Birdramon went for me with its beak. I wrapped my chain around its mouth, stopping the attack. But only for a second. That slight pause was enough time for me to untangle my chain and run. I glanced back, hoping my distraction was enough to make Birdramon chase me, and leave the village.

Ok, now that I have a very angry very big bird chasing me, what am I suppose to do now?! Ugh, I should have thought this through… Suddenly, the ground beneath me crumpled, and I was consumed by the darkness…

**-AFTER FALLING DOWN LE HOLE-**

I woke up with one of THE WORST headaches in history. I must have hit my head somewhere along the "falling down the rabbit hole" part. Tch, just my luck… Where on earth am I? Why is everything so white and slippery and *achoo sniffle* c-cold. I got to my feet and tried desperately to rub warmth back into my hands. I scanned my surroundings and noticed that the rocks that made up the walls of the cave were actually ice blocks. That explains the freezing temperature *le shiver*. I wondered around, looking for an exit, when I suddenly hear grumbling and growling noises behind me. The sounds got louder and louder… then I saw the source of the growling. The Digimon looked like blue trolls or mini ogres and they carried around big clubs with needles sticking out of them.

"SnowGoburimon. An icy ogre type Digimon. They attack with their clubs and spit out icicles. But, they are not very smart." My Digivice explains.

"Ooooh looky here! It's a human girl! Let's take her to boss!" The group approached me. "Come here little girl! Hahahaha!" No way in hell am I gunno follow these creeps.

"No thanks, bye bye~" I spun around and sprinted deeper into the caves, hoping to get away.

"Hey! The human is getting away!"

"Well then, hurry up you idiots!" I hear them stomp after me. I continue running until I find myself at the edge of an underground river. Hold on, can they swim? Well, I'm gunno hope that at least swimming will slow them down. So I dove into the icy water, my body instantly became numb. Fighting against the current, I reached the opposite shore just as the SnowGoburimon reached the edge of the river. The leader of their group commanded one of his followers to swim over and capture me. None of them obeyed, I guess they really can't swim… Thank the lord.

"Bolt Strike!" And the Digimon started firing icicles at me. It was too early for me to feel relieved… *sigh* their aim was pretty… horrible though. Somehow, they managed to hit everywhere and everything EXCEPT me. But I should probably be grateful for that. Suddenly, I felt a rumbling above my head, and I noticed that the giant ice pillars hanging from the ceiling were coming loose! There was a loud crack, and then the ice fell. It felt like I was about to die, but then room lit up with a blue glow. The Digimon were driven back by the light, but I felt calm and safe. I felt a strange sensation throughout my body and my Digivice started beeping. The biggest ice pillar split into two and a spirit rose up. MY spirit. DigiCode swirled around my hand.

"Spirit Evolution!" The DigiCode surged and enveloped me, power flowed through my body. Then, the DigiCode surrounding me dissipated.

"Mizumon!" I looked at my reflection in the ice… OMG, is that really me? My burgundy-brown hair turned a vivid sea blue colour and is braided, falling down my back. I had silver rings around my wrists and ankles and I was barefoot. Fins protruded from my head and hips. The character for Water flashed in the rain drop shaped jewel on my chest. My clothes looked kind of like a blue halter swimsuit. A ribbon is wrapped around my right leg and a sheer white fabric is connected at my waist and flows gently in the wind. It reminded me of a mermaid tail.

"Wasser Strahl!" I aimed a stream of water at the ceiling, breaking through the ice and finally providing an exit from this freezing dungeon. I then created a little cloud, which I sat on so I could float out the cave.

The first thing I saw wasn't what I was expecting. Birdramon was locked in battle with Wolfmon. I wince as Birdramon traps Wolfmon under its talon, preparing to fire a flame ball.

"Wasser Peitsche! Yo! Turn around and fight me!" I create a long thin stream of water and I use it to wrap around Birdramon's beak and pull it off of Wolfmon. It changes its focus onto me.

"Not so fast, Wasser Verlies!" Instantly, a large cage made of water traps Birdramon.

"And for the final blow, Wasser Strahl!" Birdramon cries out as the attack hits it, then its DigiCode appears.

"This poor soul, let the Holy water purify you!" I take out my Digivice and scanned the Digimon. I unDigivolve and drop to the ground, breathing hard.

"So… I guess you got your spirit, huh?" I look up to see Kouji.

"Um… yeah. Why were you fighting Birdramon? How did you find it?"

'I, uh, heard you scream-" Must have been when I fell down the hole…

"and when I ran over, I saw this giant bird which then started to attack me."

"Oh."

"I'm, um, sorry for, um, earlier." He apologized, he looked kind of embarrassed. Well, since he seems sincere about it, I guess I'll forgive him.

"Where am I? What happened?" Birdramon woke up, looking confused. For some reason, after scanning it, it just feinted. But it seems like she changed, attitude wise. I cautiously approach her.

"Um, hi? Do you remember anything that has happened?" Birdramon glanced at me.

"Well, I remember evolving. But then a strange feeling took over and I saw Cherubimon for a second. I don't remember anything after that…" Hmm… I wonder if she was possessed or something?

"Hey, um, do you think you can take us back to your village? I'm worried it might still be on fire." I said. Birdramon nods her head in reply. She lowered her body to allow me and Kouji to climb onto her back, and then she took off to the sky.

As we passed over the village, it was still indeed in flames. So I Digivolved,

"Spirit Evolution! Regen Tanz!" I formed rain clouds and the rain doused the fires. As we landed, I unDigivolved.

'Yuki!" Piyomon ran towards me and tackled me in a hug. "You saved our village and turned Birdramon back to normal! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad I helped!" I giggled as Piyomon's feathers tickled me. All of a sudden, my Digivice starts flashing, so I take it out my pocket as Kouji does the same.

"Please go to the Forest Terminal." The voice in my Digivice said. I exchange a glance with Kouji, looks like we have a new task.

'Wait, where is it?" I ask, but the voice disappears…great…

"If you want to get to the Forest Terminal, why don't you take that Trailmon?" Piyomon suggests, pointing in the direction of the Trailmon.

"Thanks for the advice. Let's go, Yuki?" Kouji started to walk away, but then he turned around and glanced at me.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm coming." I looked back at Piyomon, "Guess I gotta go now. Bye bye!" I gave her one last hug, and then I followed after Kouji with the whole village bidding their farewells behind me.

**-POOF WE ARE NOW MAGICALLY ON THE TRAILMON-**

I sat opposite of Kouji, and we are both staring out the windows. It was getting dark outside, I wonder if it's night in the human world too…

"The Forest Terminal, huh…" I heard Kouji mumble.

A couple minutes later, the Trailmon stopped at a station. Kouji and I got off just as the Trailmon gave a huge yawn and fell asleep, snoring.

"Thank you for giving us a ride." I murmured to the sleeping Digimon.

"We should probably sleep as well…" Kouji finished his sentence with a yawn of his own, but it wasn't nearly as big and it was… cuter. Whoa! Wait! Did I just think that Kouji was… cute?! Oh god… I must be lacking sleep. I'm sure I'm just hallucinating from exhaustion… *yawn*

Kouji had sat down on a bench beside the Trailmon, I noticed that he had left plenty of space on the bench. Too tired to think anymore, I curled into a little ball on the bench and finally let sleep and darkness consume me.

**TBC**

* * *

animepup: Well... that was tiring to write... And I'm rly sorry for not updating so much! I'll try to update more once summer vacation starts! And-

jc: Please review, follow, favourite etc if you enjoyed this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, but write any flames and I will track you down and burn you in your sleep.

animepup: *le gasp* jc! You're awake!

jc: whatcha expect? Well, I'm off to write Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Feel free to check out our other stories as well.

MangaluverJC out~

animepup: ... well then, until next time!

AnimePup1599 out~


	3. Fairymon Kicks Butt

Animepup: Hey~ Happy summer guys!

Jc: Rawr

Animepup: what… in the…

Jc: rawr roar

Animepup:… can you plz come over here and do the disclaimer?

Jc: *runs over dinosaur style*ROAR *lifts little T-Rex arms*

Animepup: (translation: **We don't own digimon**)

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_I sat opposite of Kouji, and we are both staring out the windows. It was getting dark outside, I wonder if it's night in the human world too…_

_"The Forest Terminal, huh…" I heard Kouji mumble._

_A couple minutes later, the Trailmon stopped at a station. Kouji and I got off just as the Trailmon gave a huge yawn and fell asleep, snoring._

_"Thank you for giving us a ride." I murmured to the sleeping Digimon._

_"We should probably sleep as well…" Kouji finished his sentence with a yawn of his own, but it wasn't nearly as big and it was… cuter. Whoa! Wait! Did I just think that Kouji was… cute?! Oh god… I must be lacking sleep. I'm sure I'm just hallucinating from exhaustion… *yawn*_

_Kouji had sat down on a bench beside the Trailmon, I noticed that he had left plenty of space on the bench. Too tired to think anymore, I curled into a little ball on the bench and finally let sleep and darkness consume me._

* * *

"Oi! Yuki!" Still half asleep, I groaned and tried to smack the hand that shook me. I heard a light chuckle in response. I opened one blurry eye only to see a giant blue and yellow… thing that stood over me. I closed my eyes again and stretched- *Thud*

"Oof!" Mid-stretch, I rolled off the bench and landed on my poor little butt. I stood up while rubbing my sore behind, and instead of getting some pity from the lone wolf, I got to amuse him instead…wonderful… As I continued to grumble and mumble to myself and glare at Kouji for waking me up, I heard multiple voices approach.

"Oh, what a great view!" A girl's voice…

"This looks like the terminal in the forest." And a boy…

"It's Soyokaze Village." (AKA Breezy Village in the English dub)

"Huh? Then this-"

"isn't the Forest Terminal, huh…" Kouji finished the sentence, got off the bench and leaped down onto the train tracks, I followed.

"Kouji-kun! Yuki-san! You guys came here too?" Izumi asked, but she received no reply. "Hey, where are you two going?"

"I'm going where ever I feel like." Kouji stated coldly, I just shrug in reply.

"What is with your attitudes?!" Izumi exclaimed in annoyance.

"Oh just leave them alone, they aren't worth it." Junpei said.

Kouji and I just followed the train tracks all the way into the woods, and then our Digivices started beeping.

"Spirit?" Kouji mumbled.

"No idea…" My sentence was cut off by some rustling sounds, Kouji and I followed the noise. Then, we heard the voices.

"What? There are intruders?"

"Yes, just some human children." Cautiously, I got closer to the voices and climbed up a tree to see what they were. I peeked through the branches and leaves to see a trio of Digimon…

"Just wait until I get my hands on them…Hehehehehe!" And with that, they disappeared. I leaped down to land beside Kouji.

"Well?" He asked.

"There were three Digimon and they looked kinda like… giant mushrooms." I described what I had seen.

"…Ha?" He seemed slightly surprised by the "mushrooms" part, but then again, I was also baffled by their appearances. I thought about the Digimon's conversation, and got kind of worried about the others. I quickly turned around to find the way we came from, then I realized Kouji was doing the same… Huh, I guess great minds really DO think alike?

-AND NOW-WE ARE LOST-

Don't blame me! My parents decided not to give me any sense of direction! After wondering around for so long, I felt it was hopeless until a huge explosion caused tremors in the earth and blinded us in the light.

"Kouji! That must be-"

"Yeah…" We quickly followed the explosion so its source. Once we arrived, we found a pink/purple fairy looking Digimon battling a giant tree Digimon.

"Wow, it's a butterfly fighting a tree!" Neemon exclaimed.

"You idiot! It's not a butterfly, its Fairymon, the legendary warrior of the wind!" Bokomon explained.

"Woodmon, the tree Digimon. The bark is similar to armor and its Branch Drill attack may hurt." Gee, thanks Digivice…

"Kehehehe, your attacks won't do anything!" Woodmon laughed. "This time it's my turn! Branch Drill!" Its branch/arm extended and hammered down at Fairymon. The attack hit its target, Fairymon collapsed and unDigivolved into…Izumi? But Woodmon wasn't done yet,

"Hahaha! Branch Drill!"

"Izumi!" I yelled, hoping she would get out of the way.

"Watch out!" Kouji warned and Izumi got out of the way just in time. But before either of us could go in and help, Junpei decided to play hero and charged at Woodmon with a…shovel…

"What do you think you're doing to Izumi-chan!?" Junpei charged, had his shovel break and also received a Branch Drill to the face as a bonus. *Facepalm* Junpei you idiot…

"Spirit Evolution!" Both Kouji and I Digivolved into Wolfmon and Mizumon.

"Yo! Woodchip! Over here! Wasser Peitsche!" I pulled a thin stream of water out of thin air and attacked, hoping to get Woodmon's attention. And it worked really well, a little too well. I took my water whip and aimed at the centre of Woodmon's forehead creating a small hole in its bark armor.

"Kekekeke! I felt nothing!" Woodmon lunged at me with Branch Drill, I leaped, on instinct, high above the Digimon to avoid the attack.

"Wasser Verlies!" Trapped in a water cage, Woodmon couldn't move about. "Alright Wolfmon, he's all yours!" He nodded in response.

"Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon aimed a beam of light and shot through the hole I had made previously. Woodmon smirks, but the movement caused the hole to widen and created cracks all along its body.

"Soul that squirms in darkness... The holy light will purify you!" Wolfmon pulls out his Digivice and Scanned the Digimon. "DigiCode Scan!" And with that, Woodmon unDigivolved into the three mushrooms we saw earlier.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Where is this?"

"What were we doing?"

The trio seemed confused. We then unDigivolved and Kouji collapsed on the ground, panting hard.

"Kouji? You ok?" I ran over to him and knelt down when suddenly his Digivice lit up and started beeping, so he pressed a button and DigiCode streamed out. The DigiCode revitalized the land, the grass, plants, and leaves in the trees all grew back.

"The land that Cherubimon took has returned!" Said Bokomon.

I looked up as Izumi approached up and offered a hand to Kouji, but he just ignored her and stood up. I get off my knees, brushed my clothes off and walked after him.

"Hold on!" Izumi ordered.

"Ciao." I gave a tiny wave and left.

"Man, I'm not sure if they're supposed to be nice or not. Geez, what weird people." Izumi mumbled to herself.

-TIME HAS PASSED-MUAHAHAHA-

As we continued to walk, night fell so we decided the find a place to spend the night. And that was when god thought it would be nice to have some pouring rain soak us, whoopty f*cking doo… I may be the legendary warrior of water, but that doesn't mean I love getting drenched in the rain.

"God damn it!" I cursed under my breath as we ran toward a cave for shelter. Once we were out of the rain, I took off my hat, pulled my hair out of its ponytail and attempted to squeeze some water out of my hair. Suddenly…

*BOOM! CACKLE! FLASH! RUMBLE!*

"KYAAAH!"

**TBC**

* * *

animepup: muahaha, a cliff hanger!

jc: you can't pull off evil laughs, it just doesn't work

animepup: …waaah jc is being mean to me!

jc: oh, cry me a river…

animepup: *literally cries a river*

jc: *paddles doggy style in tears river*

animepup: *gawks*

jc: *gets out*

animepup: you're all-

jc: *shakes like a dog* *splatters water everywhere*

animepup: -wet… ok, now I'm the one all wet… TOWELS AND BLOWDRIER HERE I COME!

jc: while animepup is doing her thing, I'll explain a couple of things. Mizumon's attack names are all from German, so here are the definitions:

**Wasser Strahl **(Hydro Jet)

**Wasser Peitsche** (Water Whip)

**Regen Tanz** (Rain Dance)

**Wasser Verlies** (Aqua Dungeon)

And these are Mizumon's attacks so far

animepup: hey jc! What are you telling the readers!

jc: nothing~ ciao~

MangaluverJC out~

animepup: *sigh*anyways, hoped you enjoyed the story! Well then, until next time!

AnimePup1599 out~


	4. The Storm

animepup: yayz, I'm writing another chapter without waiting for like 4 months!

jc: cool story bro, don't tell it again

animepup: …. oh, you're nice aren't ya?

jc: why thank you, I aim to please

animepup: …

jc: and don't forget about our other stories, people are waiting ya know

animepup: ….right…. *emo corner*

jc: god damn it woman, get your own emo corner!

animepup: fine! *fail corner*

jc: *satisfied, goes off to find food to devour*

animepup: *mumbles* **I don't own Digimon, but I DO own Yuki and Mizumon.**

* * *

**_RECAP: _**

_As we continued to walk, night fell so we decided the find a place to spend the night. And that was when god thought it would be nice to have some pouring rain soak us, whoopty f*cking doo… I may be the legendary warrior of water, but that doesn't mean I love getting drenched in the rain._

_"God damn it!" I cursed under my breath as we ran toward a cave for shelter. Once we were out of the rain, I took off my hat, pulled my hair out of its ponytail and attempted to squeeze some water out of my hair. Suddenly…_

_*BOOM! CACKLE! FLASH! RUMBLE!*_

_"KYAAAH!"_

* * *

My body instantly shrank into a ball, desperately trying to block out the thunder. I flinched every time the lightning lit up the cave. I shivered as my wet clothes pulled the left over warmth from my body. The thunder rumbled again and my hands flew up to cover my ears. I don't want to remember that night!

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Mom! Dad! Thank you for the presents and taking me out to celebrate my birthday! I love you! Let's stay together forever, ok?" I giggled and smiled. My parents laughed in response. It was October 8, my 7__th__ birthday! Ai was too young, so she was at home with Ume-baa-chan. I sat back into the car seat, humming one of my favourite songs._

_"Honey? Will we be ok in this storm?" My mom seemed worried._

_"Don't worry, we'll be off the highway soon." My dad reassured her._

_"Yuki? Are you alright?" Mom looked over her seat to check on me._

_"Mhmm! I'm with Mom and Dad, so the thunder and lightning doesn't scare me!" I grinned and she chuckled. I may have said that, but even so, the storm was getting worse. The rain was pouring down so hard that even with the wipers on the fasted speed, the glass was still blurry. The road was slick with water, and I felt the car slip a few times. The thunder rumbled overhead and I jumped when the lightning flashed._

_"Ho-honey?!" I looked up as the car slipped on a sharp turn and smashed into a telephone pole. The car jerked forward violently, and I was pulled back by my seat belt. My dad was passed out on the driver's wheel, but I didn't see the blood. My mom was frantically trying to unbuckle her seat belt, but all I could do was sit there in shock._

_"Mo-" I was cut off by my mom unbuckling my seat belt, shoving open the door and pushing me out the car._

_"But-"_

_"Yuki, remember we love you…" Her smile was filled with love but also…grief._

_"I-"_

_"Go!" I stumbled out, but I didn't get very far before the car erupted in flames. The lightning bolts struck down, adding electricity to the heat._

_"MOM! DAD!"_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Kouji's POV

I was checking out the cave, when I heard the scream. I ran back to find Yuki shivering and cowering as the thunderstorm outside raged on.

"What's wrong?" I walked towards her, confused.

"Kou-AAAH!" She glanced at me for a split second, then the lightning lit up her face and I saw pure fear in her teary eyes.

"…Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I crouched beside her.

"I-" Her sentence was again cut off by another lightning bolt. She squeaked and grabbed the first thing she could find. And that happened to be me…

"Yu-Yuki!? Wha…" I immediately felt my face heat up, but I trailed off when I noticed her trembling in my arms, her face buried in my shirt. Suddenly, realization crossed her face, and she clumsily stumbled away from me.

"Kouji? S-sorry about that! I- I was…um…"

"…Here, try this." I took off my bandana, tied it over her eyes and covered her ears. "Does that help?" She replied with a feint nod.

"Th-Thanks…" My face flushed again.

"I…uh…am going to go and check on…something…" I stuttered.

"Kouji? I can't hear you really clearly but…can you sit here with me until the storm dies down a little?" Without saying a word, I walked over to her and sat beside her. Yuki was still shivering and trembling, but she seemed calmer, so I guess that's a good thing, right?

"Thank you, Kouji…" She whispered.

"Yuki…I…" I trailed off when I felt a weight leaning on my shoulder, it was Yuki. And…my face turned bright red…great…

"What are you-" My sentence was cut off by a soft snore, *chuckle* I guess she fell asleep. Oh well, just for tonight, I'll be her pillow.

**TBC**

* * *

animepup: well, some slight-ish fluffyness (not rly) for you Kouji lovers~ This was kinda an extra little idea I had, so I needed to write it :P

jc: and for you peeps out there who fangirl over someone else, at least you get to learn a bit about Yuki's past so… EVERYONE WINS!

animepup: WHOOP WHOOP! LET'S CELEBRATE!

jc: HELLZ YEAH! With what?

animepup: um… bubbletea? Or slushies?

jc: alright, but you're paying

animepup: ...slushies it is

jc: well then, hurry up you mofo

animepup: coming! Wait, what did you call me?!

jc:…NOTHING!

animepup: HOLD ON JC! GET BACK HERE!

AnimePup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	5. KaratsukiNumemon Prison Break

animepup: And our summer is almost over…

jc: not sure if I should be glad or sad

animepup: you better start actually studying this year!

jc: no promises

animpup: … *sigh* Well, I've uploaded a drawing of Yuki on my deviantart. The link is in our profile, so feel free to go and check that out!

jc: let's applause her for getting off the couch and accomplishing something *claps*

animepup: JC!

jc: ciao! *runs away* **animepup does not own Digimon or any of its original characters and story line.**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_Kouji's POV_

_"Thank you, Kouji…" She whispered._

_"Yuki…I…" I trailed off when I felt a weight leaning on my shoulder, it was Yuki. And…my face turned bright red…great…_

_"What are you-" My sentence was cut off by a soft snore, *chuckle* I guess she fell asleep. Oh well, just for tonight, I'll be her pillow._

* * *

"Again, can you PLEASE explain to me why I'm climbing a cliff, 500ft in the air, on a steep mountain side?" I grumbled.

"Do you see any other way around it?" Kouji raised his eyebrow in question and continued to inch along the small ledge.

"There could have been another way!" I replied indignantly.

"I wouldn't trust your sense of direction."

"Oh, you sure are nice, aren't you?" I glared at the back of his head and pouted.

"Oh my, is the great Yuki-sama afraid of heights?" He cried out in a mocking manner.

"I'm not worried about the height part, I'm worried about the 'slip and fall to my death' part." He chuckled in response. I'm not sure if it's just me, but I feel like he's been acting really…different today. Ever since I woke up, he kept giving me strange stares and offered to help me with stuff too, though I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! And I think he's been more willing to talk to me, even though most of the time he teases/mocks me…*sigh* I just don't get bo-

"Eeep!" My train of thought was cut off when the rocks beneath me loosened and my feet slipped. Oh wonderful… I managed to grab onto the edge and proceeded to try and pull myself up again.

"Here." I looked up and saw Kouji offer his hand to me.

"I can do it." I grunted.

"Stop trying to act cool and just let me help you." He sighed.

"Oh, like YOU'RE one to talk!" But I grabbed his hand anyways and let him pull me up. He just smirked at me.

"Help! Anyone! Please help us!" I heard a desperate cry above us.

"It's hopeless!" A different voice wailed. I looked up and saw a small cave, I gestured to Kouji and he nodded.

"Stop being so negative!" Another one countered. We hoisted ourselves into the cave to find a group of snail-like digimon trapped behind iron bars.

"There's someone here!" One of them perked up at the sight of us.

"You have to get us out of here!" Another cried.

"Shh! Don't be so loud! You'll scare them away!" A third one scolded.

"Can you save us?" A younger one stared at me with pleading eyes, and my heart melted.

"Don't worry, you'll be ok." I soothed. I could hear Kouji messing around with the lock when I spotted a boulder. I picked up the rock and proceeded to smash at the lock when he took the boulder away from me and did it himself.

"Kouji!" I pouted. Suddenly, I felt something grab my hood and throw me out the cave.

"AAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell, the wind roared in my ears and I could barely hear anything. But I think I someone calling my name. Was that Kouji?

I couldn't really see how far I was from hitting the ground but it felt like I was descending faster and faster. See, this is why it's a bad idea to climb a freaking mountain that's hundreds of feet high. My heart rate sped up and I could hear the pounding in my head. Then, my breath was knocked out of me when I hit something solid.

"What happened?"

"Who are those two?"

"Are they alright?" I could hear them talk around me, but I couldn't see any people or digimon. I was surrounded by something similar to hay. Guess I didn't actually fall to my death. THANK THE LORD! Hold on…two people fell? KOUJI!

"Kouji?!" I frantically tried to dig myself out of the grassy mound.

"I'm fine." Kouji replied, but it was muffled by all the hay and stuff. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least I'm still in one piece." He said and I chuckled. It looks likes neither of us fell to our deaths today.

"You must be going through some shock, come and rest at our home. We are the KaratsukiNumemon." An elder KaratsukiNumemon approached us to lead us to their house. I tilted my head to the side. How is it sideways?

"Please have a seat." The elder looked towards the chairs and tables…that were on the wall. Well, I guess it's supposed to be the floor and we were standing on the wall but the whole place was sideways so…

"Oh yeah, we saw a group of digimon trapped in a cave earlier, I think they were also KaratsukiNumemon." I said to one of them that came to bring us some water.

"You've seen our girls?!" A huge group of KaratsukiNumemon piled towards me, I quickly scrambled back, into a corner.

"Um…Uh…Yeah." I stuttered. Immediately, they told us the situation. Apparently, a digimon called Grottomon had kidnapped all the girls from the village and will only return them if the KaratsukiNumemon tell him where the DigiCode for the mountain is hidden. They, of course, asked for our help and we agreed. They were extremely grateful and offered us a meal.

"Please take a break, we'll go prepare some food." The elder lead the others away from the room, leaving Kouji and I alone, sipping our water.

"Hold on…I think I hear voices approaching…" I paused.

"It might be Grottomon." Kouji got up and looked around, searching for a weapon I think. His eyes landed on a broom, so he pulled off the broom head and held the stick in a defensive stance near the entrance. I put my glass down and joined him at the door. I heard a familiar voice chanting "food" and a child warning "wait". The first person reached the doorway, and received a whack in the face as greeting.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Huh?" Takuya? Why's he here?

"It's you?" We all said at the same time.

"Kouji!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Yuki-neechan!" Tomoki's face lit up when he saw me. That kid is so adorable!

"You're the people they asked for additional help?" Kouji raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah well, we couldn't find any food either." Takuya replied.

"Just saying, we're not here for the same reasons." I said.

"These kids won't be of much help." Kouji turned to the KaratsukiNumemon.

"I'll help you right upside the head!" Takuya growled. "And why in the hell did you hit me?!"

"If I knew there were other helpers coming, I wouldn't have. Besides, it's not my fault you couldn't dodge fast enough." Kouji scoffed.

"Watch it stick boy, or I'll-" Takuya was cut off.

"Now now, since we're all here, let's eat shall we?" The elder came in to break up the argument.

"Yay! Food!" Takuya's group cheered, throwing their hands up in celebration. But if their hands aren't gripping the door edge, gravity's gunno make em fall. *Boom Thud* Told ya so. I quickly rolled to side to avoid getting squashed by the pile of tangled limbs. Kouji just crouched down and pulled his legs away from the avalanche of people. Quick reflexes bro.

"This is food?!" Takuya stared at our meal in disbelief.

"Looks like cabbages…" Junpei complained.

"It doesn't matter if we like it or not, at least we get to eat." Izumi bravely picked up a red cabbage. "Itadakimasu!" She took a bite, "Molto buono! It's delicious! Tastes like pizza!" The others looked at each other and tasted their cabbages.

"It's curry!"

"I got beef!"

"This is cream chicken!" Well, at least they seemed happy. I picked a dark reddish brown cabbage and settled in a little corner away from the chatty group.

"Yuki-neechan? Come and eat with us!" Tomoki happily skipped over, grabbed my hand and made me sit down with him. I sneaked a quick peek at Kouji who was eating by himself. I wonder if he's ok alone? Oh well, seeing as he is the lone wolf, he should be fine.

"Yuki, what flavor did you get?" Izumi brought my attention back.

"Um, pasta I think…" I replied, feeling uncomfortable with a large group of people. Seeing as I'm pretty much a loner in school, group meals are a whole new territory for me.

"How long have they been here?" Takuya asked one of the digimon.

"Since they fell from the sky." It answered.

"The sky?!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Why, yes."

".." Everyone turned to stare at me.

By the time we were all done eating, the sun had started to set. We were all gathered in a circle around a map of the KaratsukiNumemon's mountains. I was sitting between the boys, Takuya and Kouji. Yes, I know, a great position to be in, between the pair who bickers to no end.

"I believe we found them here." I pointed to a small cave-like dot thing on the map.

"They were trapped behind bars in the cave." Kouji described. All the KaratsukiNumemon mumbled worriedly.

"Don't worry! Leave it all to us!" Junpei boasted, "Because all 6 of us are the legendary warriors!" To my surprise, the digimon flinched and scurried away from us. *Facepalm* Junpei you idiot…wait! What did he say wrong, exactly?

"What's wrong?" Izumi voiced my concerns.

"You people a-are the le-legendary warriors!?" The elder stammered, wide eyed.

"Um, yeah." I replied, confused with their reaction. The KaratsukiNumemon immediately huddled together and started mumbling and grumbling in hushed voices.

"Oh they must be surprised that you are legendary warriors, since they've probably never seen one before." Bokomon concluded.

"Maybe they'll ask for our autographs!" Junpei said, excited. Um…I don't think so.

"Sorry about that." The KaratsukiNumemon finished their meeting and the elder apologized to us.

"So, let's go and save them then!" Takuya jumped up, looking all fired up and ready to go. Gee, you sure are a hot-head, aren't ya?

"Oh there's no rush! You can do that later, it's better to go and rest up now." The elder quickly cut in.

"Eh?" Now I'm really confused…

"I guess…That's fine…" Takuya said hesitantly. Kouji and I shared a look. I wonder what happened to all their enthusiasm? I thought they were desperate to get their girls back.

-POOF-IT IS NOW NIGHT-

We were sleeping on makeshift leaf beds on the ground-er walls? Cause the beds weren't exactly accessible to us.

"I'm really glad we met again!" Tomoki grinned at me, I smiled. He reminded me of Ai **(A/N jc: If you don't know/remember who Ai is…go back and read the first chapter. animepup: jc! Don't be so lazy! Ai is Yuki's little sister.)**.

"Well, it's definitely nice to have another girl in the group. I thought I was going to drown in testosterone!" Izumi exclaimed. As I was listening to Izumi complain about boys, I could hear that on the other side of the room, Kouji and Takuya were, ONCE AGAIN, bickering about something. Boys will be boys.

I started to get a bit drowsy after a couple minutes, so I mumbled "good night" and closed my eyes. The sound of soft snoring around me was calming. Huh, I guess I could get used to this. Maybe it's not so bad to have a big group of (possible) friends.

I sighed in content and drifted off to sleep.

-NOW WE WAKE UP-WHOOP-

I felt a breeze and shivered. I sneezed and cracked open my eyes…It's still dark…I can still see the moon…HOLD ON! SINCE WHEN WAS I OUTSIDE?! Fully awake now, I realized my hands were bound by ropes and we were all dangling at the edge of the mountain.

"What in the world is going on here!?" I looked around frantically, desperately trying to find an explanation.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kouji glared daggers at the KaratsukiNumemon above us.

"Our daughters were kidnapped!" The elder exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know! And that's why we're here to help!" Takuya snapped. The elder shook his head,

"That's what we thought at first. But since you're legendary warriors, we can't forgive you!"

"I don't get what you're talking about!" Izumi screamed in frustration.

"Grottomon must have his allies too!" The elder said.

"Allies? Who with who?" Kouji asked.

"Stop pretending! You are all with Grottomon!" The elder accused.

"…EH?!" We all shouted simultaneously. Where did THAT conclusion come from?!

Our dispute was interrupted by an explosion of rocks in the cave beside us. Then, I heard a voice,

"Are you going to tell me where the DigiCode is?"

"Who is it?!" Takuya growled.

"One of the legendary warriors, the one and only, Grottomon." A short troll like Digimon walked out. So, this is the bastard that captured to girls?

"It's…an evil legendary warrior!?" Bokomon seemed really confused.

"What is with these people?" Grottomon asked.

"Grottomon, if you want to save them, give us back our daughters!" All of the KaratsukiNumemon pulled out knives and prepared to cut our ropes. OH HELL NO! I REFUSE TO FALL FROM THIS MOUNTAIN AGAIN!

"Don't tell me, they're going to cut the ropes?!" Junpei looked up, astonished.

"So what? Do you think I care about them?" Grottomon shrugged. The elder signaled them to start cutting.

"Don't you care that they are also legendary warriors?" The KaratsukiNumemon asked.

"Huh? Legendary warriors? I see, so these are the human children who have obtained the spirits." Grottomon had an evil smirk on his face. "I've been looking for them. Now, I shall take their spirits!" He pulled a giant hammer out of the ground, preparing to smush us.

"Wh-what's going on? They aren't your allies?" The elder seemed bewildered.

"THAT'S WHAT WE TOLD YOU BEFORE!" Tomoki cried. Grottomon laughed and swung his hammer towards us, barely missing our legs. The KaratsukiNumemon flinched and scampered away, dropping their knives in the process. Kouji pushed off the mountain side and managed to cut his ropes with the knives they dropped. Now with his hands free, he digivolved into Wolfmon, grabbed the rope and fly kicked Grottomon in the face. As Wolfmon was fighting, the KaratsukiNumemon pulled us all up and apologized.

"Worry about that later! Let's go help Kouji before he's squished into wolf pie!" I commanded and digivolved, the others hesitated (probably surprised that I was ordering them around, or surprised I was talking to them. I dunno.) but followed my lead anyways.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Mizumon!"

"Agnimon!"

"Fairymon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Chakmon!"

We all reached the fight scene just as Grottomon smashed Wolfmon down the mountain. His fall caused him to crash through three layers of wall before he managed to barely grab onto the edge of the hole he made. See, I told you he might become wolf pie.

Blitzmon flew over, caught Grottomon's hammer and pulled him up. While Agnimon and Blitzmon distracted him, Fairymon carried Chakmon in and I floated over on my cloud cushion.

"Take it." Fairymon offered a hand to Wolfmon. He looked away, hesitant to accept help.

"Geez, stop trying to act cool and just let us help you." I grumbled. Instead of waiting for him to get over his ego, I just pulled him up. Fairymon reached over to help me.

"…Thanks…" He said after a moment of silence, we just smiled.

"While we fight Grottomon, you three go and free the prisoners." And with that, Wolfmon leaped up to join the others. Chakmon, Fairymon and I flew over to the cave to save the KaratsukiNumemon girls.

"Wasser Peitsche!"

"Brezza Petalo!" Our combined attacks of a water whip and wind slices broke through the metal bars and freed the digimon

"Hurry and get out of here." Chakmon urged them to leave. The big family reunited and everyone was happy.

"It's not safe yet. You must leave this place immediately. We don't know what Grottomon is capable of doing." I warned and much to my relief, they agreed to leave their home for now and go somewhere safe.

"Now, let's go help the boys!" Fairymon led us out of the cave.

"What happened? Where's Grottomon?" I asked Blitzmon.

"He dug himself into the mountain and we can't find him." He replied with frustration. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, surprising me. He leaned over and whispered a plan to me.

"Huh, that's pretty clever. I guess you're smarter than I thought." I smirked.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!"

"Nothing! Now, let's get on with the plan. Regen Tanz!" I summoned huge storm clouds that immediately started to pour rain. The water washed down the side of the mountain, carrying bits of rock and stone with it.

"Hey Grottomon! You feel defeated yet?" Blitzmon taunted, hoping to get Grottomon to resurface. And it worked. He quickly aimed a lightning attack at the stone ledge above Grottomon, sending an avalanche of large boulders upon the legendary warrior of earth.

As Grottomon tumbled down the mountain, I glanced over at the others to make sure they were ok. Suddenly, I saw a giant patch of DigiCode. Oh no…

"I've found it!" Grottomon exclaimed, reappearing above us. Looks like he survived the rocky avalanche…

"I'm going to help myself to this mountain's DigiCode." He jumped down and landed in front of us.

"As if we'd just let you take it!" Blitzmon growled.

"Hehe…Beast Spirit! Slide Evolution!" To my surprise, a stream of DigiCode enveloped Grottomon and he emerged as a whole new digimon!

"Gigasmon!" He roared. I was shocked speechless.

"Hurricane Bomber!" While we were stunned, Gigasmon attacked. I was knocked out of the air and my cloud cushion disintegrated. Wolfmon, Agnimon and Chakmon were flung off the ladder they were on.

"Grab onto me!" Chakmon clung to the mountain side and transformed into ice spikes, giving us something to hang on to.

Stupid Junpei/Blitzmon tried to be all heroic and charged at Gigasmon, just to have himself blasted into the poles Bokomon and Neemon were on. Without anything to prevent them from falling, the two digimon flailed about as they fell until Fairymon and Blitzmon caught them.

"Gigasmon. Slide Evolution! Grottomon." Grottomon changed back.

"Hahaha! You're all so pathetic!" He laughed and switched back and forth between Grottomon and Gigasmon.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Agnimon asked, bewildered.

"Another evolution…" Bokomon trailed off.

"Cherubimon-sama told to take this DigiCode." Just as Gigasmon finished talking, he opened his mouth and ATE the DigiCode?!

The entire mountain started shaking and trembling. Bits and pieces of stone were falling everywhere. The tremors caused Chakmon to lose his grip. I screamed as we fell. I could still hear Gigasmon's evil laugh.

**TBC**

* * *

animepup: and…there you have it folks! The longest chapter I have ever written.

jc: the fight scenes are awkward

animepup: well I'm sorry! They're hard to write!

jc: *shrugs* alright, if you say so

animepup: *fail corner* jc is so mean to me…

jc: ….I'll go shopping with you?

animepup: ALRIGHT! LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!

AnimePup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	6. Toyland In The Sky

animepup: NOOOOO SCHOOL HAS STARTED!

jc: you're a bit late on that, it's started for like two weeks

animepup: SAME DIFFERENCE

jc: ?

animepup: DON'T JUDGE ME!

jc: *shrugs* already did

animepup: *pouts* well, since we're in high school, it means we get sh*t loads of homework… I think I'll only be able to post a chapter 1-2 times a month…

jc: you're just making excuses, you should just write faster woman

animepup: hmph, well I can't help it if I write slow!

jc: whatever you say

animepup: argh! OH BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS! THE LINK TO MY DRAWING OF MIZUMON IS ON OUR PROFILE, SO GO CHECK IT OUT!

jc: jesus christ, this one here is the definition of mood swings

animepup: mhmmm… ack hey!

jc: ROLL STORY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its original characters and storyline**

* * *

**_REACP:_**

_"Gigasmon. Slide Evolution! Grottomon." Grottomon changed back._

_"Hahaha! You're all so pathetic!" He laughed and switched back and forth between Grottomon and Gigasmon._

_"What's the meaning of this?!" Agnimon asked, bewildered._

_"Another evolution…" Bokomon trailed off._

_"Cherubimon-sama told to take this DigiCode." Just as Gigasmon finished talking, he opened his mouth and ATE the DigiCode?! _

_The entire mountain started shaking and trembling. Bits and pieces of stone were falling everywhere. The tremors caused Chakmon to lose his grip. I screamed as we fell. I could still hear Gigasmon's evil laugh._

* * *

I swear this world has something against me. Seriously. First I fell down that hole into the ice cave, then I fell off a 500ft cliff and now I'm falling down a black tunnel and I have noooooooooo idea where it ends, or even IF it ends. And of course, while I'm thinking somewhat logically on the inside, I'm just screaming my head off on the outside. Attractive, I know. But in my defense, all four of us were screaming.

Eventually, I finally saw some light at the end of the tunnel and as we approached it, the light consumed us. Then, when we exited, my body felt weightless for a split second, and then gravity pulled us down again. I expected to land on hard ground, but instead found myself bouncing up again. What in the- *thump*

My train of thought was cut off when I fell into a small gap in the bouncy ball pit. Hold on, bouncy ball pit? Why on earth would we land in that?! I shoved the balls out of my face to reach the surface.

"W-what is this place?!" I heard Takuya exclaim. I snorted, that's what we would ALL like to know.

We struggled to pull ourselves out of the pit, and Tomoki seemed to have to most trouble. I reached over to pull him out and he gave me a huge grin. This kid sure is adorable! Once we were all on solid ground again, we wondered around to explore our surroundings and hopefully get a clue as to where to we are and where the others are.

"Keep your eyes open for Izumi and the others." Takuya ordered. And since when were you the leader, goggles-head?

"Something tells me it ain't gunno be easy in this place." I muttered.

"Huh?" I looked up at the sound of Takuya's voice.

"It's a robot!" Tomoki cheered happily and ran after the red flying robot thing.

"Ah! Tomoki, wait!" We quickly chased after the little boy.

"What is with all the toys here?" I questioned when we caught up to Tomoki to find him…playing with race cars…

"What a child…" Kouji sighed in exasperation.

"Well, I AM a child." Tomoki replied defiantly.

"Now, Tomoki, we really don't have the time to be playing right now" His face fell, "But we can always play later, ok?" I gently patted his head as he let out a sigh and placed the cars back on the ground. As we turned back to the others, I saw Takuya pick up the red robot from before and he pushed a button,

"Oh wow, cool! Super robot punch!" He laughed when the arm of the robot shot out. *sweatdrop*

"Not you too!" Kouji and I exclaimed, perfectly synchronized.

"Eh, ah…hehehe…right…" He laughed again, but this time shamefully.

"Come on! Let's-" I cut him off with a glare. Don't you dare go ordering me around like that!

"-go?" Takuya finished uncertainly and awkwardly.

We walked around a bit more when Takuya spoke up again,

"I wonder what happened to Izumi and Junpei."

"For now, we should just head towards the Forest Terminal." Kouji said.

"I guess we'll probably find them there." I shrugged. Suddenly, the boys in front of me stopped and turned around, I blinked in confusion and turned around as well. There, I saw Tomoki smiling with a giant green balloon and a little toy piggy.

"This is so cute!" Tomoki grinned and pressed the pig's ear causing it to oink.

"Hey you, now isn't the time!" Takuya yelled.

"But…" Tomoki trailed off and let go of the balloon. He dropped his gaze to the ground, looking sad.

"Ah! Don't get upset! Tomoki, I'm sorry…" Takuya tried to apologize, but Tomoki just pouted and glared at him, then hid behind me.

"Don't be spoiled." Kouji said mercilessly. I heard Tomoki sniffle a bit.

"Please don't cry! I can't stand it when others cry!" Takuya frantically waved his arms around in a panic.

"Let's go." Kouji just ignored the situation and turned to leave.

"Hey, you can't do that! You made Tomoki cry! He's only in the third grade you know, you should-" Takuya's lecture was cut off but Kouji,

"Age doesn't matter. In this world, we need to be more careful and be able to take care of ourselves."

"You're so cold." Takuya grunted.

"And you're too ignorant!" Kouji spun around and snapped. As the boys glared at each other, I could feel the tension in the air.

"Will you two stop it!" I stepped forward and gave them each a well deserving whack on the head, earning myself an "ow" and "ouch" and "oof".

"You're bickering like a pair of chipmunks!" I growled. Both of them stumbled back a few steps, holding their heads and staring at me, surprised at my outburst. But before either of them could say anything, a horn blared and a small train stopped beside us. And for some reason, we ended up on the toy train.

"Some train…" Kouji grumbled behind me. Takuya and Tomoki were sitting on the front half so Kouji and I were stuck in the back.

"Some TOY train!" Takuya corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever, just drop it. It's already bad enough that I have to ride this stupid thing." Kouji muttered.

"Kouji's playing with toys~" Tomoki and Takuya sang and laughed, and I giggled along with them. But to my surprise, Takuya spun his head around to stare at me with a shocked expression,

"You can laugh?!"

"Well, I AM human ya know!" I countered, he gulped nervously and quickly turned back to face the other way.

"Ah! It's a bear! A bear is walking by!" Tomoki exclaimed happily, pointing at the bear.

"Alright! Maybe he can tell us something!" Takuya said and leaped off the train, the rest of us followed.

"Excuse me!" Takuya hollered and waved at the bear, causing it to turn around and stare at us. Then, without warning it charged at us, grabbed Takuya and chucked him onto the ground.

"And the point goes to Monzaemon!" It threw its hand (paw?) into the air and whooped. It then picked Takuya back up and dropped into a fighting stance,

"Now, let's do judo!"

"Yeah! Do it, do it!" Tomoki cheered.

"Let's NOT do it!"I grabbed Tomoki's hand and we all ran for our lives, literally.

"Hey, come on! Let's do Judo!" The bear chased after us. In a panic, we hid in a giant ship as the bear ran past us.

"What was that?" Kouji asked.

"That's what I'd like to know…" I said.

"Maybe it's a Digimon, I guess?" Takuya shrugged.

"I really wanted to play with the bear. It seemed like fun." Tomoki pouted.

"Fun?! Are you nuts?!" Takuya exclaimed. All of a sudden, the ship started to move and we all scrambled to grab on the something. I fell to my knees and had the edge of the ship in a death grip.

"Whose idea was it to hide on this crazy thing!" Kouji yelled.

"Well, it's not like we had a choice! You wanna be crushed by the bear instead?!" Takuya replied indignantly.

"I don't care! Just get us off of this thing!" I screamed as the boat swung back and forth.

"Hey, we're floating in the air." Takuya stated while the rest of us feared for our lives.

"Well we ain't anymore!" I snapped as the ship dropped again. After what felt like an eternity, the ship finally, FINALLY stopped moving. I stumbled off the boat after the others and noticed that Tomoki looked a bit…sick.

"Here, I'll carry you!" Takuya stepped forward and crouched down in front of Tomoki.

"Geez, the kid can take care of himself." Kouji said.

"It's fine, I'm offering to carry him." Takuya glared back at Kouji.

"Then, what if we meet an enemy? You won't be able to do anything if you're carrying him."

"Well, I'm extremely confident in my athletic abilities!" Takuya replied indignantly. I swear these two never know when to stop!

"I can walk by myself." Tomoki quietly walked past Takuya.

"Are you sure?" I asked because he still seemed a bit unsteady on his feet.

"I'm fine." He gave me a little smile.

"Alright, then let's take a break over there." Takuya pointed towards a small building that looked like a cake. Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation that we were being watched and I spun around looking for…something or someone.

"What's wrong?" Kouji glanced back.

"I feel like we're being watched." I said. He scanned the area,

"You're probably just being paranoid." Kouji shrugged. I huffed in reply. Well, I guess he might be right.

We entered the little cake house to find ourselves surrounded by sweets.

"Looks so good!" Takuya stared at the food. I swear I saw some drool.

"Wow! It's so great!" Tomoki happily skipped over and grabbed some cotton candy.

"Here, Takuya-niichan!" Tomoki handed one to Takuya, which he immediately started to devour.

"Yuki-neechan too!" Tomoki gave one to me, I pulled off a small clump of the sugar and popped it into my mouth.

"And Kouji-san!" Kouji received one as well.

"We shouldn't be taking it easy yet. We need to think about how we're going to get to the terminal." Kouji said.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? We're floating in the sky on an island." Takuya replied between mouthfuls of cotton candy.

"Just listen to me." I looked up at Kouji, he sounded so serious. And I mean more serious than usual.

"Grottomon is also one of the legendary warriors. So there are others besides us 6. And he is on the enemy's side. We don't know who and where the other legendary warriors are or if they will be our allies or enemies. In this situation, we will have to be extremely cautious."

"In other words, we have to always be alert." I finished his statement.

"Hey, don't talk about this stuff in front of Tomoki!" Takuya said, but was cut off by Kouji.

"It's perfectly fine, there's nothing to worry about. Is that what you want me to say? We've got to face reality. He may be young, but that doesn't mean he needs special attention."

"Why do you have to keep going on about that!" Takuya barked back.

I glanced down at Tomoki to see him looking really sad and depressed. The poor kid…

"I'm sorry…You guys always argue over me…I'm really sorry…" Tomoki apologized quietly.

"Hey, it's alright." I crouched down and hugged him, "No one is blaming you."

"See, this is what I meant by special attention." I whipped around to glare at Kouji.

"Come on, Tomoki, let's get out of here." I huffed and led Tomoki out the little house. The other two immediately caught up to us though.

"Now, to get out of this place." Kouji said as he and Takuya walked past us.

"Well, Tomoki doesn't have to worry about anything!" Takuya glanced back to smile at Tomoki.

"I thought we just went over this."

"What, do you want to start an argument again?"

"I should have just gone alone."

"It's not like we enjoy your cold attitude either!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Stop bickering and HELP US!"

Takuya and Kouji immediately turned around at the sound of the scream. A giant black bear had me and Tomoki in his grasp. I kicked and squirmed and squeaked when he lost his grip on me and dropped me onto the ground.

"Its Monzaemon!" Takuya exclaimed.

"No…it's not the same as before…" Kouji concluded.

"Who the hell cares? It has Tomoki!" I yelled and reached for my digivice. We began to run in pursuit of the evil black teddy bear.

"Heartbreak Attack!" The digimon stopped suddenly and unleashed a black heart that nailed Takuya. He instantly dropped to his knees and started sniffling.

"Takuya?!" I cried out in alarm.

"I don't know why…But my chest really hurts…It just feels so sad!" He wailed and began crying.

I heard the black teddy bear say something again, but before I could even turn around, I was hit with the same black heart. And suddenly, I felt like everything in the world was hopeless.

"Why does everything have to go so wrong!" I shouted as I burst into tears.

"Not you too! Why are you even crying! We-" Kouji grumbled but was cut off when he too was met with the effects of the Heartbreak Attack.

"What is with this attack…It hurts and I don't feel like doing anything…" Kouji fell to his knees, trembling.

"Takuya-niichan! Yuki-neechan! Kouji-san!" Tomoki's desperate cry for help snapped us back to our senses.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

"Tomoki! TOMOKI!" Takuya screamed. We hurried in the direction they disappeared in.

"Where could they have gone?" Kouji looked around, searching.

"This all happened because we were fighting." Takuya sighed.

"Correction, this all happened because YOU GUYS were fighting." I retorted.

"This is just like when me and my family went to the amusement park and my little brother got lost…" Takuya trailed off.

"This is why kids are so troublesome." Kouji scoffed. But before Takuya could say reply, I lashed out at Kouji.

"Do you know the feeling of not knowing where your younger sibling is? Not knowing if they're scared or hurt?! Do you realize how devastating it is?!" I roared. In the back of my mind, I was reminded of the time when a group of boys tried to threaten me by hiding my little sister and convincing me that no one was willing to help me and that I was useless. But of course, I wasn't about to tell Kouji and Takuya that.

Kouji blinked at me, and then a melancholy expression passed over his face as he dropped his gaze.

"I am…alone. I don't understand, as I have no siblings."

"Then…why don't you treat Tomoki as a younger brother?" Takuya suggested, "I wonder if he is ok by himself…" he trailed off. Suddenly, Kouji looked really determined and he ran off.

"Hey!" Takuya quickly followed.

"Wait!" I sprinted to catch up. We ran around aimlessly until we saw the red robot from before. It pointed towards the giant pink-purple castle and flew off, so we followed it.

We reached the castle entrance and I saw an orange hat through the window in the top tower.

"Tomoki!" I screamed.

"Let's go!" Kouji rushed forward while Takuya turned around to thank the robot for helping us. We only made it half way across the bridge, when 2 black Lego-like digimon blocked the entrance and folded the bridge up. So, of course, we fell into the waters below.

The water forced my eyes close and went up my nose. And just as I thought I was going to run out of breath, something or someone grabbed me and dragged me to dry land.

The three of us coughed and wheezed, but at least we were all still alive.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see a panda-like digimon standing in front of us. It must have been the one that saved us.

"You saved us. Why did you do it?" Kouji questioned.

"You're so ungrateful!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot! My name is Takuya." Takuya smiled at the digimon. "And you are?"

"I am Pandamon. This is Toy Town. Everyone in the town used to play with the human children. But lately, the ToyAgumon have formed a strong hatred for the children. Cherubimon has affected them." We glanced at each other at the mention of Cherubimon.

"The ToyAgumon have taken over the town and now want to go to the human world. They want revenge on the children that didn't want to play with them." Pandamon led us through the tunnel. "Climb up these stairs to get inside." He pointed at the flights of stairs.

We opened the door and were greeted with an army.

"ToyAgumon, black. The children on the internet created the black version. Attack is Toy Flame." My digivice explained. Just as it finished talking, the digimon shot a black flame at us. We dropped to the ground to avoid being cooked.

"Guys!" Takuya yelled at us. Kouji and I nodded in understanding.

"Spirit Evolution!"

"Agnimon!"

"Mizumon!"

"Wolfmon!"

The digicode dissipated and we prepared ourselves for another attack.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon shot burning balls of fire and blasted a small group of them, but more ToyAgumon replaced them. Gradually, they piled up and formed a giant tank. Now with more power, their attack sent Agnimon 50ft into the air.

"Let me." Wolfmon pulled out his light sword and charged.

"Wasser Strahl!" I aimed a giant jet of water at the tank. The attack hit just as Wolfmon made contact with it as well. Immediately, the tank exploded back into the smaller ToyAgumon.

"I could have done that by myself." Wolfmon said, I just raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Are you trying to act cool?" Agnimon scoffed.

"What did you say?!" Wolfmon snapped and glared at him.

"Now is NOT the time to be arguing!" I shouted as the ToyAgumon formed into 3 giant robots that are at least 20 times our height.

I leaped and grunted as I tried dodge every time the robot swung at me or kicked. It barely gave me any time to avoid getting smushed, let alone be able to summon an attack.

"This 3 on 3 thing isn't going to work!" I cried as I ducked under a punch.

"We can't keep this up!" I heard Agnimon yell from somewhere on my right.

"Alright!" Wolfmon dodged a kick and started sprinting towards us. I also ran away from my robot and towards to middle where all three of us could meet. We jumped up and pushed off each other in the opposite direction. Fortunately for us, the robots couldn't move fast enough and ended up falcon punching each other in the face.

I landed softly on the other side of my robot when its digicode appeared.

"This poor soul, let the Holy water purify you!" I took out my digivice, "Digi-code Scan!"

I unDigivolved and we rushed up the stairs leading to the top tower. As we approached the door, I could hear fighting sounds. Oh god, what's happening to Tomoki up there?!

Takuya and Kouji yanked open the door then…stopped. Unable to slow down, I ran straight into them and we tumbled into the room.

"I did it! I won!" I heard Tomoki exclaim. I looked up to see that he wasn't being beat up by the bear, but was in fact… playing video games?!

"Tomoki…what are you doing?" Takuya spoke for all of us.

"Playing!" Tomoki replied with a grin.

"…Playing?" I asked as I stood up and brushed myself off. Tomoki nodded in response.

"When I evolved into WaruMonzaemon, I brought him here. But we ended up playing and having a lot of fun." Monzaemon reached over to pat Tomoki on the head. "This boy is a good child." The three of us let out a sigh of relief.

As we exited the castle, we were greeted by Pandamon and ToyAgumon that were not black anymore.

"The ToyAgumon have returned to normal. And they would like to give you a ride off this town as an apology." Pandamon announced. I smiled at them.

We happily loaded onto the little plane and it took off into the sky. Tomoki whooped and hollered.

"Aren't you scared?" Takuya asked him.

"Well, I don't really mind heights" Tomoki replied.

"I didn't mean that, I meant when you were kidnapped." Takuya explained.

"At first I was scared, but when I learned that they just wanted to play. I wasn't scared anymore!"

"I guess there are some advantages in being a kid." Kouji said.

"See, isn't it great having a little brother?" Takuya smirked at him. Kouji just chuckled.

"Look, there is the forest!" The ToyAgumon pilot gestured to the woods below us. "And as special service, I'll do a barrel-roll!"

And…I screamed as the plane went upside down. But hey, I wasn't the ONLY one screaming, the others were too. After the horrifying flying rollercoaster ride we got, the pilot gave us each a parachute and a dropped us off the plane.

"Hey look! Is that a boat sailing through the grass?!" Tomoki pointed at the small boat-like thing below us.

"Isn't that Izumi and the others?" Takuya said.

"I think so!" I exclaimed.

"OI!"

**TBC**

* * *

animepup: and there you have it folks!

jc: I must say-

animepup: STOP CRITISIZING MY FIGHT SCENES!

jc: geez woman, control your mood swings, please!

animepup: I have mood swings?

jc: *facepalm*

animepup: Well peoples, if you enjoyed this chapter, please follow/favourite/review~ oh and constructive criticism is always welcome!

AnimePup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
